


Ошибка заклинателя

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Кинки: ксенофилия
Relationships: Sakurai Atsushi/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Ошибка заклинателя

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: ксенофилия


End file.
